


Corner Cafe Waltz

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: Lara Jean takes a page out of her mother's book and dances around the Corner Cafe. Peter isn't afraid to join her. Based on a tumblr prompt





	Corner Cafe Waltz

Peter sipped his chocolate shake and watched Lara Jean as she inspected the song choices on the juke box at there table. She’d been entranced by the thing for a good five minutes now and hadn’t said a word or glanced at him since her juke box ogling had begun. Without a word Peter slipped his hand into his pocket, pulled out a quarter and stuck it in the juke box. That got her attention.

“Pick something.” He smiled, gesturing to the music box.

Lara Jean’s face lit up. And she punched in a number, the opening notes of Our Song by Taylor Swift fluttered from the speakers. Causing Peter’s smile to widen.

“Really?” He asked, the corner of his mouth twitching into an enduring smile “Taylor Swift?”

“Don’t knock Taylor.” Lara Jean responded head bopping along.

Peter continued to watch her. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat head still bopping away, then shyly she peeked out of her eyelids looking around the empty café. The only other people there were the waitress and the cook. She took a deep breath and stood up. At first she just hopped in place along with the tune but then she started to loosen up a bit, swaying her hips and moving her arms.

Peter was captivated as she began to spin and twirl between the tables. He’d never have thought to dance to this song but it did have a catchy tune even if it was out dated Taylor Swift. The delight on Lara Jean’s face was going to make his heart explode. She was lost in the joy of her moment, he wanted to be a part of that, so he stood, pulled her close middle school dance style and began to sway.

Her smile lit up the whole room and she began to giggle as he whirled and twirled her through the tables. He dipped her and lifted her and laughed along with her. When the song came to a close he dipped her down low and planted a kiss on her lips. He could feel her smile against his mouth.

The waitress clapped and the cook whistled startling them both back to reality. Peter took a bow adding at flare of his hands as he bent at the waist, Lara Jean just blushed.

They took a seat again and Peter pulled his milkshake closer.

“Not that it wasn’t fun, but what was that about Covey.” Peter asked, taking the straw of his drink between his lips and a way that made Lara Jean envy the straw.

“My parents used to come here a lot,” she responded looking down at the table “Daddy told me that Mummy used to love to dance, she’d play the same song over and over and dance around the café.” She finally meet his eyes “I just wanted to see how it felt.” She smiled.

Peter smiled back and slipped another quarter into the machine, punching in the number for Our Song. 

“Alright then Covey,” he smiled holding out his hand “you tell me when you get sick of it.”


End file.
